Question: $\left(-6x + 8\right)\left(-4x - 4\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -6x \cdot \left(-4x - 4\right) + 8 \cdot \left(-4x - 4\right)$ $= \left( -6x \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -6x \cdot -4 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 24x^2 + \left( -6x \cdot -4 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 24x^2 + \left( 24x - 32x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 24x^2 - 8x + \left( 8 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 24x^2 - 8x - 32$